


Durin's Hope

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line of Durin lived. Barely, mind you, borne on the backs of eagles because the three dwarves couldn't manage more than a step between them, but they were still breathing and that was all that mattered to Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durin's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this blasted thing for months.

The line of Durin lived. Barely, mind you, borne on the backs of eagles because the three dwarves couldn't manage more than a step between them, but they were still breathing and that was all that mattered to Bilbo. The details could be dealt with later.

It helped that two elves had apparently followed them up the mountain, even though the blond one had refused to have anything to do with the eagles and immediately disappeared. The other one, who had introduced herself as Tauriel and looked at Kili like he suspected he looked at Thorin, was keeping pressure on Kili's wound and both of them firmly attached to the eagle. Dwalin was doing the same to Fili, while Bilbo held onto Thorin.  

They landed in the middle of the battlefield, immediately swarmed by far more dwarves than there'd been when the whole thing started. Balin rushed up to them, the fear on his face more than enough of a question, but when Fili tried to push himself upright he sprang into action.

Oin ran forward as well, shouting orders at everyone, and the three were carefully lifted off the eagles and brought someplace where their injuries could be tended to. Tauriel followed, clearly intending to help, and a dwarf Bilbo didn't recognize stepped forward as if moving to intercept her. Oin, however, shook his head at Dwalin and gestured for Tauriel to come closer.

That was the moment Bilbo's body decided that it had completely run out of reserves, thank you very much, and he sat down before his legs could give out and drop him where he stood. He would be no help for this part of things, his medical knowledge limited to bandaging his fingers when he'd sliced himself making a meal, and so he clenched his shaking hands in his lap and tried very hard to concentrate on the feel Thorin's chest rising and falling with breath. He was alive. They were all alive.

"Bilbo?"

The hobbit's head jerked up to see Balin looking at him, his worried expression blurred by the tears Bilbo hadn't even realized were in his eyes. He swiped at them, swallowing back the lump that clogged his throat. "They'll be alright." The words were fiercer than he'd meant them to be. "Tell me they'll be alright."

There was a moment of silence that made Bilbo's heart stop, but then Balin crouched down so he could look Bilbo in the eye. "You helped them make it this far," he murmured, eyes kind and full of too much understanding as he reached over to take Bilbo's hands in his own. "Trust that there's enough waiting here for them to make the rest of the journey back on their own."

 Bilbo opened his mouth, sure he should be saying something – a thank you, a denial that would taste too much like a lie – but closed it when nothing seemed right. He swallowed, hopeful and heartsick all in the same moment. "I should have done more."

"Oh, Bilbo." Balin's voice was kind as he helped the hobbit to his feet, ready to guide to a safer resting spot. "You did more than I could have hoped for."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
